Noriko Shibata
Introduction Noriko Shibata is both a composer and pianist, with hard work she has composed many pieces of music that are artistically unique and posses compositional challenges. Noriko Shibata is a native to Kyoto, Japan where she grew up listening to music she thought was beautiful. Shibata was inspired to follow the music path into a career. Noriko is a graduate of Oskaka College of Music, "where she studied composition and composing theory under Kei KONDO and Yoshio MUTO, piano under Mieko MANNEI, and conducting under Shinichi IBUKI. "( nagomiensemble) In 2011 she accepted several awards and prizes for her pieces and also prizes including Governor's Award of Kyoto. Noriko is a conductor of the local chamber ensemble and a chorus ensemble along with being a member of the ''Musica A Internaional Music Association. ''Noriko's current work is composing and writing versatile pieces for many styles: chamber ensembles, orchestras and chorus ensembles, also including a compassionate piece of Uji-Jujo featuring 'The Tale of Genji',first written novel in the 11th century. Noriko wrote "Viva Kyoto" for 280 member flute orchestra during the Flute Festival in 2014. This song was a fan favorite because of its rich traditional style and a taste from children's songs. Two years later, Noriko revises the song to enrich music with colorful sounds and Kyoto's traditional flavors, again the audiences was enthusiastic with applause. She is the composer of the Nagomi Ensemble, who preformed in the Alba Music Festival in Italy of 2017. Their group promotes an international exchange from Japan to Germany, two places they are able to preform often. This group consists of a composer, soprano, piano, flute and musical saw. This combination creates a unique and modern sound along with Noriko's imaginative music composition. Works European wind Italy edition Viva Kyoto Comparisons During the 2017 Alba music festival in Italy, Noriko Shibata was able to preform her composition European Wind. Noriko's piece consisted of a unique style that I feel like other pieces that were played during the festival did not quite have. A lot of the music that was played during the festival reminded me a lot of very traditional classical music. Noriko's composition, in comparison, was very different. I feel it was composed with a modern sense of style. It was up lifting to listen to, with lots of fast notes that created a rhythm that made the audience, or at least myself, feel happy and connected to the music. Observations During the concert I observed something that I have never before in my life, which was the fast that an instrument within the ensemble was a music saw. I had no idea it was even possible for this to be played within a musical ensemble. It gave the performance a unique sound which is also something that I have noticed during the performance. Noriko is the mind behind the composition which is the foundation behind the unique and modern style of music, which is something I was able to observe in person while attending the Alba music festival. Work Cited https://nagomiensemble.jimdo.com https://nagomiensemble.jimdo.com/biography/